Prisioneiro
by Evil - My demon
Summary: Porque até as piores situações de merda, podem ficar bastante interessantes e animadoras. ItaHina, Lemon, hentai, One-shot.


O.k.

Eu sei que deveria estar a adiantar todas as minhas fics, mas isto apareceu-me na mente e eu não resisti.

É o meu primeiro One-shot, pessoal! (E tinha que ser ItaHina x3)

Bem... vou ali esconder-me até a vergonha passar. Sim! Estou envergonhada, acho que nunca escrevi nada tão pervertido como isto *\\o\\*

Hinata está absolutamente OOC... espero que não se importem.

Bem... espero que gostem.

* * *

One-Shot

**Prisioneiro.**

Uchiha Itachi não estava propriamente na posição mais confortável que existia no universo.

Estava ali, no meio da escuridão, sentado numa cadeira dura e rude, de mãos algemadas fortemente atrás das costas. Os seus pulsos já estavam doridos pelo roçar frio do metal na sua pele branca, as suas costas latejavam por estar na mesma posição durante tantas horas, as suas nádegas gritavam de dor por terem estado sentadas na superfície durante quase a noite inteira naquela cadeira horrivelmente tortuosa.

Estava frio. Ele quase conseguia ver o vapor que lhe escapava pelos lábios secos e gretados. O seu corpo estava gelado, dorido, sujo e ele sentia-se uma completa merda. Itachi respirou fundo e silvou com um breve movimento que fizera com os braços, provocando as algemas metálicas encravarem-se na sua carne.

Estava mesmo numa situação má.

Estremeceu com o breve arrepio gelado que lhe percorreu a espinha e tentou acalmar-se. O silêncio era quase sufocante. Nada era ouvido aparte dos seus próprios sons corporais. Ele conseguia praticamente distinguir os sons do seu coração e da sua respiração.

Se não saísse dali, iria enlouquecer.

Porque é que tinha concordado com aquilo em primeiro lugar?

Há, sim, já se lembrava. Era bom que valesse a pena, ou alguém iria sofrer.

E iria sofrer muito.

Rapidamente ficou com o corpo, espírito e mente em alerta ao ouvir passos lá ao longe. Eram suaves, pareciam ser elegantes, felinos, quase sedutores. Itachi prendeu a respiração e ficou tenso.

O jogo maléfico iria começar.

A porta de metal maciço abriu-se com um estrondo que lhe feriu os tímpanos e a claridade quase cegou os seus pobres olhos sensíveis, tão habituados á escuridão que o rodeara durante tanto tempo.

Pestanejou para se habituar á luz cegante e conseguiu decifrar uma silhueta fina mas elegante. Reconheceu o _Chakra_ quase de imediato e suspirou, deixando cair a cabeça para a frente, pois naquele momento esta parecia-lhe demasiado pesada.

A porta foi fechada e a escuridão rodeou-o novamente, mas a presença continuava ali, o que queria dizer que não estava sozinho. Sim... ele não estava sozinho. Conseguia agora ouvir a respiração calma de outra pessoa, alguns metros á frente. Inconscientemente, lançou um olhar desafiador na direcção do som suave, e cerrou os dentes.

_ Mas que presença tão forte que tem, Uchiha-san.

A voz de cristal quase o abateu, mas Itachi manteve-se firme. Tal voz de fada parecia errada ali, naquele local frio, duro, rude e nojento. Aquela era uma voz de melodias, uma voz de sereia, uma voz de embalar, não de alguém que se infiltrava num espaço tão maligno como aquele.

Itachi não respondeu ao comentário, nem sequer tinha qualquer intenção de o fazer. Ouviu mais passos e de repente a presença estava tãp próxima que se ele se inclinasse um pouco, conseguiria tocá-la com a cabeça.

Sentiu uma pequena mão quente no seu rosto, que contrastou com a sua pele gelada. Sem pensar, inclinou-se ligeiramente ao toque agradável.

_ Porque não iluminamos isto um pouco, Uchiha-san. Não será tão interessante se não eu não o poder ver.

A pessoa afastou-se e Itachi sentiu falta do calor agradável que receber por tão pouco tempo. Ouviu passos e coisas a serem mexidas e remexidas. Engoliu em seco.

A pequena, fria, rude e gelada sala de pedra foi fracamente iluminada pela pequena chama de uma velinha que o intruso transportava. Itachi agora via com perfeição as feições delicadas da mulher que inundara o seu silencio e solidão com a sua presença quente e doce.

Mas ele sabia que tudo aquilo poderia ser ilusão. Aquele rosto bonito poderia ser real, mas a personalidade de anjo poderia ser falsa.

Na verdade, aquela mulher poderia ser um autêntico demónio.

Sabia isso por experiencia própria.

A mulher sorriu-lhe docemente, antes de juntar as mãos em frente do corpo. Ela estava vestida com a armadura de Anbu, roupa que se juntava perfeitamente ás suas curvas deliciosamente angelicais. Realçava o volume dos seus seios redondos e firmes, tal como apertava bem nas ancas largas e sensuais.

Itachi engoliu em seco.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente e agachou-se á sua frente, olhando-o nos olhos.

_ Vamos começar com uma perguntinhas, sim? - Ronronou simplesmente, enquanto estendia a mão para lhe acariciar a face com ternura - Porque estás em _Konoha_?

O Uchiha lançou-lhe um olhar de pura irritação e nada disse. Limitou-se a mirá-la longamente, apreciando cada detalhe que era visível daquele corpinho tão interessantemente apetitoso.

Mas os lindos olhos brancos dela estreitaram-se e a sua pequena mão moveu-se.

_Slap!_

Au. Aquilo tinha doido. Itachi resistiu á vontade de a insultar porcamente. A sua pobre bochecha latejava com a dor ardente da chapada que ela lhe dera.

Quando ele se soltasse, iria fazer com que aquela Hyuga se arrependesse.

_ Responde, seu _Akatsuki_ imundo. O que fazes em _Konoha_? Quais são os teu objectivos? O queres daqui?

_Akatsuki imundo_? Sim... o seu longo casaco estava algures naquela sala, sabe-se lá a onde.

Continuou sem lhe dizer nada, limitando-se a olhá-la com desafio. _Pff_, ele era Uchiha Itachi, não iria ter medo de uma rapariguinha daquelas. E ela estava a perder a paciência, poderia o Uchiha notar com satisfação.

A Hyuga ergueu-se com elegância de morte e agarrou-o pelo cabelo, dedos finos rodearam o rabo de cavalo quase violentamente e Itachi soltou um silvo de dor e ultraje.

Odiava quando lhe mexiam no cabelo daquela maneira.

O rosto pálido da mulher aproximou-se do seu e o bafo quente acaricio-lhe a face.

_ Vamos lá, Uchiha-san. O senhor está a fazer a minha tarefa muito difícil. - Itachi activou o seu _Sharingan_ e olhou-a com ameaça – Oh? Vai torturar-me? Mas assim quem é que o iria alimentar? Os guardas só iram trazer comida se eu ordenar. Além disso... - Ela própria activou o seu _Kekkei Gekkai_ – Não tenho medo desses olhinhos vermelhos. Sou, afinal de contas, camarada do seu irmão. Já estou muito habituada.

Itachi rosnou baixinho, mas continuou com o _Sharingan_ activo. Os seus olhos de rubi olharam-na com raiva enquanto ela sorria arrogantemente. Céus, ele iria arrancar-lhe aquele sorrisinho mesquinho do rosto!

_ Oh, não olhe assim para mim, Itachi-san... posso chamar-lhe de Itachi, não posso? - Isso interessava? Não parecia, pois ela começou a acariciar-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos, percorrendo a superfície da sua pele levemente. - Sabe... o senhor é um homem muito atraente.

Ele limitou-se a olha-la em silencio. A Hyuga sorriu um pouco mais.

_ Porque é que tem de ser tão teimoso, Itachi-san? Basta responder ás minhas pequenas perguntinhas, mais nada. É assim tão difícil? - E a mão aparentemente delicada começou a fazer uma pequenina viagem pelo se peito, tacteando os músculos desenvolvidos por de baixo da camisola negra - O senhor não devia ser tão difícil. Estou aqui para o ajudar.

Se Itachi não fosse um Uchiha, teria rido ironicamente perante tal frase. Mas o mundo estava contra ele, e os Uchihas não se riem...

Ela continuava a tocar-lhe no rosto e no peito enquanto o olhava quase fascinada. Um polegar traçou a linha perfeita do seu lábio inferior e Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar cruel.

_ É mesmo bonito. - Ronronou ela, obviamente animada – Sempre quis ter assim um brinquedo.

Itachi sentia-se ultrajado. Muito ultrajado, de facto. Ele não era um brinquedo, não era um boneco. Sasori tinha muitos desses e nenhum deles era Itachi. As mãos dela começaram a descer e a descer, até chegarem ao local onde geralmente só ele tocava (A não ser que estivesse mesmo com vontade, aí arranjava alguém para o satisfazer.)

Ela inclinou-se com um sorriso e abriu a boca, soltando a sua língua que passeou com suavidade pelo seu rosto de maneira sedutora. Molhou-lhe a cara, o queixo, até brincou com a sua orelha, até chegar aos lábios.

Aí ela ergueu uma das suas mãos matreiras e agarrou-lhe o rosto com violência, abrindo-lhe a boca e enfiando a língua lá dentro. Ora, Itachi não era um tipo de homem que apreciasse ser dominado, por isso retribuiu, apenas para lhe mostrar que ainda tinha poder ali. A guerra entre os músculos húmidos continuou até ela cessar o beijo com um sorriso ofegante.

_ Bem, bem. Tanta força... – Começou a beijar-lhe o queixo demoradamente – Tanta violência... - Mordiscou o seu pescoço de maneira traquina - Tanta virilidade... - Passou as mãos pelo peito masculino, antes de levar uma delas ao seu bolso e tirar de lá uma _Kunai_ - Que homem o senhor é, Itachi-san. - E rasgou-lhe a camisola negra com a lâmina da faca.

Itachi deixou-se estar enquanto a via a descartar os pedaços de tecido preto para o lado, antes de ronronar mais um pouco e acariciar-lhe o peito com sensualidade. Ela inclinou-se um pouco e começou a beijar, lamber e mordiscar cada pedacinho de pele que via. O Uchiha não pôde deixar de se sentir muito mais quente com aquelas actividades, nem pôde evitar o arrepio de prazer que sentiu na espinha quando ela traçou a linha dos seus abdominais com a língua.

_Kami... _

Quase saltou de susto quando sentiu de novo as mãos dela na sua intimidade. Tinha estado tão distraído com o que ela fizera no seu peito e barriga, que nem dera conta das mãos dela.

A Hyuga descolou a boca da sua pele e lançou-lhe um grande e "inocente" sorriso, enquanto as suas mãos tratavam de desapertar as calças escuras do Uchiha.

_ E que tal preparar-mos o meu novo brinquedo?

Itachi tentou não sentir-se embaraçado quando ela libertou o seu membro da sua prisão de roupas. A mulher Anbu soltou um som de satisfação enquanto a acariciava com as mãos e ele estremeceu. O seu "_amiguinho_" não estava acordado naquele momento, mas iria ficar se ela não parasse com aquilo.

_ É tão perfeito, Itachi-san. Tudo no senhor é perfeito. - Sussurrou antes de o colocar prontamente na boca.

E naquele momento, Itachi perdeu qualquer vontade de resistir ao que quer que seja enquanto as ondas de prazer quente percorriam o seu corpo. Ela parecia saber o que fazer com a língua, dentes e a boca em geral, visto que Itachi estava praticamente a derreter deliciosamente com as sensações que aquela maldita Hyuga lhe provocava.

Era obvio que ela o estava a torturar da maneira mais cruel que existia, pois ia parando tempo a tempo, lançando sorrisinhos maliciosos ou pequenos beijos doces. Uma das suas pequeninas mãos acompanhava a boca experiente, e ambas acariciavam-no de uma forma tão suave, bela e maravilhosa que chegava a atingir a angústia.

Finalmente ela deixou-o, aparentemente satisfeita com o trabalho que fizera na sua intimidade. Levantou-se e beijou-o lentamente. Desta vez o beijo não era forçado ou violento, mas repleto de ternura. Enquanto o beijava, a Hyuga despia-se rapidamente, deixando as suas roupas no chão de forma descuidada, até estar completamente nua.

Itachi mal teve tempo de apreciar a vista, pois ela rapidamente se sentou ao seu colo, atacando a sua boca mais uma vez com um beijo de paixão. O Uchiha não conseguiu impedir o gemido escapar dos seus lábios quando sentiu a sua intimidade encostada á dela e rapidamente sentiu a necessidade de se enterrar dentro daquele belo corpinho quente e húmido que chamava por ele.

A Hyuga passou as mãos pelas costas de Itachi antes de descolar as bocas e sorrir, levemente corada. Moveu as ancas contra as dele e lançou um pequeno gemido satisfeito.

_ Acho que agora vou brincar com o meu novo brinquedo, se o senhor não se importar. - Ronronou a Anbu com um sorriso matreiro, enquanto uma das suas mãos pegava no membro rijo dele e o guiava até ao sítio onde fazia falta. _Muita_ falta.

Itachi nem teve a hipótese de responder, visto que no memento seguinte já estava dentro dela. O seu corpo cansado e dorido estremeceu ao sentir o prazer de estar dentro de tal maravilha e atirou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos com êxtase. Sentiu o corpinho pequeno e sensual da Hyuga aconchegar-se ao seu e ouviu um longo gemido feminino.

Ela beijou-lhe o pescoço com ternura.

_ É mesmo perfeito...

Itachi grunhiu-lhe em resposta.

Após mais uns quantos beijos longos, doces e molhados, a Anbu começou a mover as ancas para cima e para baixo lentamente. Os bracinhos finos rodearam o pescoço dele e os seios redondos estavam praticamente a baloiçar em frente da sua cara, levemente iluminados pela fraca luz das velas. Itachi não resistiu e inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, abocanhado o pedaço de carne com uma fome que lhe era quase desconhecida. Ela tremeu sob o seu toque e gemeu, arqueando as costas para lh dar mais acesso. O Uchiha não recusou, mordiscando o mamilo rosado da Hyuga com delicadeza.

Não soube exactamente quanto tempo estiveram assim a mover-se lentamente, mas a Hyuga parecia ter ficado farta de tais movimentos monótonos e começou a ganhar velocidade, balouçando no colo dele frenética e desesperadamente.

Itachi colocou a boca entre o pescoço e o ombro dela para abafar os seus gemidos. Uchihas não gemiam alto. Ela, por sua vez, não parecia importar-se com isso, nem com o facto de os guardas lá de fora a ouvissem. As unhas bem cuidadas e femininas cravaram-se nas costas musculadas do Uchiha e este grunhiu com o misto ente dor e o prazer que sentia com aquele acto que se fazia lá em baixo.

Cada movimento que ela fazia era mais uma enorme e deliciosa onda de calor e êxtase que percorria o seu corpo. Inconscientemente, Itachi começou a levantar as ancas em encontro das dela, a fim de se aprofundar mais naquela maravilhosa fonte de satisfação.

Selaram as bocas com um beijo profundo ao sentiram o fim a aproximar-se. A Hyuga agarrou-se desesperadamente ao corpo dele, apertando-o contra si com toda a força que possuía. Itachi já não pensava com coerência, pois qualquer coisa que existia na sua mente complexa tinha-se reduzido simplesmente a ela e ao que lhe estava a acontecer.

A Anbu estremeceu e lançou um grito de paixão, esmagando-o num abraço firme. Itachi não aguentou a pressão e explodiu dentro dela, abafando o seu grunhido contra pele suada e macia da Hyuga. O seu corpo estremeceu num espasmo violento enquanto ficava completamente desligado do mundo real e entrava num local de prazer.

Hinata sorriu de forma cansada e encostou a cabeça ao ombro dele, enquanto lhe dava pequenos beijos carinhosos no pescoço. As suas mãozinhas encontraram uma peça de roupa e de lá ela retirou umas pequenas chaves. Rodeou o corpo do Uchiha e libertou-o das algemas.

Fez aquilo tudo sem sair do seu colo.

Itachi levou as mãos até á sua frente e analisou os estragos. Os seus pulsos estavam vermelhos e até sangravam após diversas horas apertados por anéis de metal. Hinata agarrou num braço e beijou o local ferido.

_ Desculpa... – Murmurou docemente.

Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

_ Tu disseste que querias o mais realista possível. - Desculpou-se enquanto tentava tirar aquela fúria com beijos e lambidelas no rosto severo do Uchiha.

_ Quando disse isso, não era suposto deixares-me neste estado durante quase oito horas. - Ela pareceu acobardar-se um pouco com o rosnar que Itachi lhe lançara, mas rapidamente superou tal fraqueza e olhou-o com um laivo de irritação.

_ Tu é que querias apimentar a nossa vida sexual. Pois bem, foi apimentada. - Bufou ligeiramente – Além disso, Sasuke apareceu depois de eu te ter colocado aqui, sabes? Quando eu fui vestir a farda? Parece que a Sakura adoeceu e eu fui escolhida para fazer a vigia com a equipa do teu irmão. A culpa não foi minha.

_ Estás a dizer que a culpa é do meu irmão?

_ Não. Tecnicamente é da Tsunade-sama, ela é que me escolheu para substituir a Sakura, mas o teu irmão foi culpado em uma parte. Quando lhe disse que tinha que fazer algo por ti, ou seja libertar-te, ele disse que não era importante e praticamente arrastou-me para a torre de vigia. Eu digo-te, ele é um cunhado muito sádico. Durante a noite toda parecia estar a rir-se de nada e quando o Naruto lhe perguntou o que era, ele disse-lhe que estavas a sofrer. - Olhou-o longamente – Como é que aturas um irmão assim?

O antigo Akatsuki revirou os olhos e murmurou algo como: "Já estou habituado."

Hinata sorriu e beijou-o mais uma vez, antes de encostar a sua testa á dele.

_ Fazemos assim: Vamos para casa, preparo-te um banho bem quentinho, coloco-te na caminha e faço-te uma massagem. O que achas?

_ Parece-me bem. - Grunhiu ainda de mau humor enquanto se levantavam. Céus o seu corpo doía horrores. Ouviu um suspiro aborrecido vindo da namorada mas não fez caso disso, alongando os braços e as pernas.

_ Está bem, da próxima vez, eu sou a algemada.

E ele olhou-a com os seus olhos rubros, _Sharingan_ brilhando ameaçadoramente enquanto um sorriso sádico aparecia no seu rosto.

_ Não. Da próxima vez, Sasuke vai ser o algemado.

Hinata retribuiu o sorriso com um sugestivo.

* * *

*Sai do seu esconderijo* Foge, Sasuke, Foge! Itachi e Hinata vão violar-te!

xD

lol

Bem... espero que o meu primeiro One-shot não tenha sido muito mau.

*Suspiro*

Bem!

Bjs,

Evil.


End file.
